Mystery Child
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: A little girl claims Lil is her mother, but is she? Why does Tommy seem a little interested in her? Mostly why did the girl come? Finally completed
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Child

Summary- A little girl claims Lil is her mother, but is she? Why does Tommy seem a little interested in her? Mostly why did the girl come?

I don't own Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Harold, and Suzie

I do own Yvonne

Plus TommyXLil, PhilXKimi, ChuckieXSuzie, & HaroldXAngelica

* * *

It all started when Lil was coming home from the mall when she saw a little girl about 6. "Excuse me are you lost?" Lil asked. "No I'm looking for my mommy. Have you seen her?" The girl asked. "What does she look like?" Lil asked. "She looks like you, but older. Here's a picture." The girl said handing Lil the picture. "My gosh she does. Do you know your mother or father's name?" Lil asked. "My mommy's name is Lillian, but daddy, Aunt Kimi, Uncle Chuckie, Miss Suzie, Mr. Harold, Ms. Angelica, and Uncle Phil call her Lil. My daddy's name is Tommy." The girl said. "I know those people and I have a brother name Phil." Lil said. "So does mommy. Wait a minute. You are mommy!" The girl shouted hugging Lil. "Huh?" Lil asked. "You are my mommy. You look like her, but only younger. You are mommy. Daddy showed me your younger picture before and you're her. You are mommy." The girl said. "Who are you?" Lil asked. "Mommy I'm your daughter Yvonne." Yvonne said. "I'll take you to my friends and we'll learn everything." Lil said as they went to Tommy's House.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I don't own Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Harold, and Suzie

I do own Yvonne

Plus TommyXLil, PhilXKimi, ChuckieXSuzie, & HaroldXAngelica

* * *

At Tommy and Dil's house they were talking. "So you're telling me this girl came from the future?" Angelica asked. "That's what I'm saying." Lil said. "You must be crazy." Angelica said. "She's right Lil. That impossible. Unless..." Suzie said. "Unless what?" Kimi asked. "Unless someone's a genius in the future and transported her here." Suize said. "Who's the genuis?" Harold asked. "Dil." Tommy said. "WHAT!" Angelica shouted. "He is Angelica. He is." Harold said. "Prove it." Angelica spat. "Little girl will you tell us who you are?" Suzie asked. "Aunt Suzie I'm Yvonne remember?" Yvonne asked. "Aunt?" Suzie asked. "Mommy married daddy. Aunt Angelica married Uncle Harold. Aunt Kimi married Uncle Phil. You married Uncle Chuckie." Yvonne said. "WHAT! I'm married to this baffoon?" Angelica asked. "Yes. You said yourself how much he makes you happy and wealthy." Yvonne said. "Wealthy eh? How?" Angelica asked with money signs in her eyes. "Well he becomes a music artist or something like that and you two become rich. I hardly see you as much." Yvonne said. "Really now?" Angelica asked. "Yes. You two are very rich." Yvonne said. "Rich huh?" Angelica asked. "I don't think you should have told her that." Tommy said. "But daddy she had to know." Yvonne said. "Daddy?" Tommy asked. "Yes. Daddy." Yvonne said. "So little girl tell us. How'd you get here?" Phil asked. "Um... I forgot actually." Yvonne lied. "Typical." Angelica muttered as Suzie glared at her. "I'm tired." Yvonne said yawning. "There's a room to the right." Dil said as Yvonne left. "Okay... Explain." Tommy ordered. "Do I have to say?" Lil snarled. "How'd she get here?" Angelica spat. "Yeah Lil how?" Phil asked. "I don't know!" Lil shouted. "I believe her. I mean the girl only appeared suddently before she could even comprehead." Kimi said. "I'll talk to her." Dil said. "Good idea Dil." Chuckie said as Dil left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Harold, and Suzie

I do own Yvonne

Plus TommyXLil, PhilXKimi, ChuckieXSuzie, & HaroldXAngelica

* * *

In the guest room Yvonne was looking out the window when she heard the door. "Come in." Yvonne said as Dil came in. "Yvonne is it okay if I ask you a question?" Dil asked. "We used to watch the stars together." Yvonne said turning around. "Who?" Dil asked. "Daddy and me." Yvonne said. "Why did you come?" Dil asked. "Because mommy in the future told me to stop the horrible future as she puts it." Yvonne said. "What horrible future?" Dil asked. "Daddy died when I was only 3. Only reason I know how he looks was because mommy gave him his photo I always keep." Yvonne said. "How does he die?" Dil asked. "I don't even know." Yvonne said. "You sure?" Dil asked. "It was weather died or left us. I forgot." Yvonne said. "Man that must have been bad." Dil said. "No kiddin." Yvonne muttered. "You must miss him don't you?" Dil asked. "Yeah. He'd always read me bedtime stories. It was really sweet, but I just don't know what happened. Why did he go?" Yvonne asked. "I don't know." Dil said as Yvonne gave him a cube. "Here. Mommy told me to give it to you when I came to the past." Yvonne said. "Thanks." Dil said. "No problem Uncle Dil." Yvonne said as Dil left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Harold, and Suzie

I do own Yvonne

Plus TommyXLil, PhilXKimi, ChuckieXSuzie, & HaroldXAngelica

* * *

Downstairs Dil and the others were looking at the cube. "So aren't we gonna look at it?" Angelica asked impatiently. "Here look." Dil said opening the cube and an image popped up. "Hey look it's Lil." Kimi said. "What?" Lil asked. "Yeah it's you now be quiet I'm trying to listen." Angelica spat. "Hello is anyone listening? You got the video working? Good. Hello everybody from the past. I know you're all wondering who I am and why a little girl from the future came to the past or in the present. Which ever costs anyway I'm Lillian Marie Jill DeVille-Pickles, but everybody calls me Lil, though I know you already now that. Anyway why my daughter came from to the past or present whatever was because of something very bad happening. I knew she wouldn't tell you so I'd decided to do that. My husband, Yvonne's father died on little after her 3rd birthday. No one knows why though. Hold up I'm getting a reading. Okay from lung problems. Okay thanks. However there is some ways to save him, but those might alter the timeline itself." The hologram started. "What is she talking about?" Angelica asked. "Hush up Angelica I'm trying to listen as much as you are." Suzie spat. "One: He'll need to sugery. It'll get worst as he ages if he doesn't do it soon. Two: Don't listen to me and just live with the lung problem. Three: Love another girl. I'm not sure how it'll make any difference he'll still have the lung problem anyway, but it'll goof up the timeline greatly. Anyhow it's up to you all to decide." The hologram finished as he it vanished and the cube closed itself. "Whoa." Angelica said. "Cool! Who built a holographic cube like that!" Phil shouted impressed. "Phil!" Lil snapped. "Sorry." Phil said. "Man that's horrible." Suzie said seeing the color drain from Kimi's face. "Tommy you okay?" Chuckie asked as they heard a thud and seen Tommy on the ground unconscious. "Wow didn't know it'll affect him that bad." Harold said. "Well you heard the hologram didn't ya?" Dil asked. "Put him on the couch and we'll talk about this when he finally wake up." Suzie suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Harold, and Suzie

I do own Yvonne

Plus TommyXLil, PhilXKimi, ChuckieXSuzie, & HaroldXAngelica

* * *

"Is he awake yet?" Suzie asked. "He's pretty much still out cold." Phil said. "Wouldn't you if you found you might die?" Chuckie asked. "I just think he 'way' overreacted when he heard the hologram." Angelica said. "You'd be crying if you were poor." Suzie said. "I know, but that's because I'll be poor. I don't like being without money in my pocket." Angelica said. "Whatever." Suzie sighed. "This is getting nowhere! Dil, Harold hand me the bucket!" Angelica demanded. "Why?" Harold asked. "Because I'm gonna splash water on Pickles!" Angelica snapped as Harold and Dil left. "You are such a spoiled brat Angelica." Suzie spat with Kimi nodding. "Yeah Angelica. He'll wake up eventually." Kimi said. "Okay Angelica what should we do with this heavy bucket?" Harold asked. "Hand me that!" Angelica snapped taking the bucket. "What are you planning to do with that thing?" Suzie asked. "What anyone would do." Angelica spat. "Which will be?" Lil asked. "Splash water on him." Angelica spat. "Good luck with that." Lil said as Angelica glared at her, but left anyway. "Um... I wouldn't want to tell her, but that's not needed." Dil said. "Angelica's gonna have a kick out of this one." Phil said snickering. "WHERE IS HE!?" Angelica roared. "I tried to warned you." Dil said. "What happened?" Tommy asked rubbing his head. "You fainted because you heard you were gonna die or something like that." Angelica said. "You're a bad messenger." Suzie said as Angelica snarled. "So what are you going to do? Go with the sugery, not do it, or fall for another girl. Though I doubt the last one will make a difference." Chuckie said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm choosing the first one." Tommy said. "It's just a surgery though. You shouldn't be such a chicken." Angelica taunt. "I hate hospitals. Better yet I dispise them." Tommy said. "Chicken." Angelica muttered as Suzie elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!" Angelica yelped. "That was for being mean." Suzie said. "Don't worry. I'll be there for you." Lil said. "Thanks Lil." Tommy said. "No problem." Lil said. "One thing stands. How are we gonna tell mom and dad this?" Dil asked. "I got my ways." Tommy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Harold, and Suzie

I do own Yvonne

Plus TommyXLil, PhilXKimi, ChuckieXSuzie, & HaroldXAngelica

* * *

In the kitchen the next day Stu and Didi were talking. "Stu have you notice something strange with the children?" Didi asked. "What do you mean? I think they're alright. They're not retarted you know." Stu said. "Not mentally Stu. I meant physcially." Didi said. "I think you're just over reacting a little bit." Stu said. "Mom, Dad, we need help!" Dil shouted. "What!" Stu and Didi shouted. "Something's wrong with Tommy." Dil said. "What!" Didi shouted. "Tommy are you alright?" Stu asked. "Er... I don't think so. Had a little trouble breathing a little bit." Tommy said. "What! I knew something was wrong! Come on we're taking you straight to the hospital!" Didi demanded as she and Stu left. "Nice lie dude." Dil said. "Who said anything about lying? I **_really _**did have trouble breathing." Tommy said as he and Dil followed their parents. At the hospital they were talking to Dr. Lipshitz. "So Dr. Lipshitz. How bad is he?" Didi asked. "Worst than I thought. Lung disease." Dr. Lipshitz said. "Lung disease! How long did he have this?" Didi asked. "He's premature. What do you expect?" Dr. Lipshitz said. "Do you need to perform surgery?" Stu asked. "I'm afraid so. If not he'll eventually die from it. We wouldn't want that would we?" Dr. Lipshitz asked. "I guess not." Stu said. "We'll put him in a room." Dr. Lipshitz said. "Will you be preforming the surgery?" Didi asked. "No. We got specialist for that." Dr. Lipshitz said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Harold, and Suzie

I do own Yvonne

Plus TommyXLil, PhilXKimi, ChuckieXSuzie, & HaroldXAngelica

* * *

Many, many hours after the surgery the gang were outside the room. "Shouldn't we go in?" Angelica asked impatiently. "Angelica you need to wait." Suzie spat. "Where's Phil with Yvonne?" Lil asked. "Who knows. Better yet who cares?" Angelica asked. "Glad you came. Finally. Where's Phil and Yvonne?" Dil asked. "That's who we're waiting for." Chuckie said. "You know you could come in." Dil said. "Come on Dil. You and me could go in first." Chuckie said. "I already did." Dil said. "Allow me." Kimi said as she and Chuckie went in. "How long is he supposed to be in there exactly?" Angelica asked. "4 or 5 days. I don't know." Dil said. "You're a very bad messenger!" Angelica roared. "Well he's doing good." Kimi said. "Come on Angelica, Harold." Suzie said leaving with an annoyed Angelica and Harold following. "Did they show up yet?" Chuckie asked. "Not yet. Phil's taking his sweet time." Lil said. "Get out the way!" They heard a little girl yell. "Yep they're here." Dil said. "Calm down. Who are you?" Stu asked. "I'm your granddaughter Yvonne." Yvonne said. "Granddaughter?" Didi asked. "From the future." Yvonne said. "Then how did you get here?" Stu asked. "Let's just say you have yourself an inventory in the family." Yvonne said as she and Phil left. "Yes! Someone takes after my genes! Yes!" Stu cheered. "Stu! Don't you realize we're grandparents before we even know it?" Didi asked shocked. "Who cares! Someone took after my genes!" Stu cheered. "About time Phil." Lil said. "Sorry. Traffic was jammed." Phil said. "Traffic?" Suzie asked. "Mom's a crazy driver ya know. A fun one, but crazy too." Phil said. "Sure she is Phillip." Lil muttered. "He's all yours." Angelica said as Lil, Yvonne, and Phil went in. "So they weren't lying." Phil said. "I'm glad you feel better." Lil said. "Thanks." Tommy said smiling. "Yeah Daddy. I guess my visit's over. I completed my mission." Yvonne said. "Mission?" Tommy asked. "Yeah. My mission was to get you to get surgery. Who knew it'll be so easy. I'll be leaving tomorrow as promise." Yvonne said. "I'm just some stuff came out this." Lil said. "Lil thanks for being there for me." Tommy said. "It was nothing." Lil said blushing as the two kissed. "Yuck! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Phil shouted. "Awe!" Yvonne said. "I think I'm gonna puke." Phil groaned as he left. "I knew they were gonna kiss. It was only a matter of time." Kimi said. "Too bad Phil's a big baby when it comes to love." Chuckie joked as he, Kimi, Suzie, Dil, Harold, and Angelica laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Harold, and Suzie

I do own Yvonne

Plus TommyXLil, PhilXKimi, ChuckieXSuzie, & HaroldXAngelica

* * *

At Tommy and Dil's house they were talking to Yvonne one last time. "You have to leave so soon?" Kimi asked. "I'm afraid so. Mommy told me to come back to the future once I did what I was told. Don't worry you'll see me in the future." Yvonne said. "How long will that be?" Lil asked. "About 10-15 years. Don't worry the future will stay the same, but with some minor changes. Changes that'll be a good thing for everybody." Yvonne said. "I guess you might need the cube?" Dil asked. "Yes. That has a special scanner that sends me and the sube back to the future, but like I said don't worry we'll meet again." Yvonne said taking the cube and watching as a a scanner-like line came out and ran down Yvonne's body making her disappear. "Whoa. I'll never understand the fine works of technology." Phil said. "No you won't." Angelica said as Phil glared at her. "What?" Angelica asked. "So what do we do until 10-15 years later?" Harold asked as Angelica _had _the urge to smack him upside the head, but Suzie grabbed her hand beforehand. "Enjoy ourselves until then." Dil suggested.

* * *

Sorry the ending was sudden as heck, but I was out of ideas. Anyway I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed espcially _Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro_ for reviewing and encouraging me to continue because orginally I wasn't going to finish this, just delete this as a failed story. Anyway thanks for the encouragement and the reviews and if anyone wants me to make a sequeal all yuou have to do is ask. 


End file.
